


back with you again

by narryy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 22:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15616476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narryy/pseuds/narryy
Summary: kyungsoo hasn't seen his boyfriend for a while now and long distance takes a toll on him sometimes. but bad things always come around with good things.





	back with you again

**Author's Note:**

> another fic from my AFF!

kyungsoo walked through the hallways, rather sluggishly, as he dragged his feet upon the polished floor thinking about his warm bed in his dorm. it was just a normal saturday, besides that basketball game later that day, where he had only two classes to attend contrary to his unlucky friends who had four. 

he sighed as he pushed open the doors to the library since he planned on working there before classes started plus, he needed to borrow that book on the history of dutch houses, oh! and that one novel that he’s been eyeing for a long time, it being another cheesy, corny romance fantasy. but what can he say? he just misses jongin.

with jongin coming into mind, he sighed yet again, sadly as jongin cancelled their plans this weekend since he had to go outstation for his basketball tournament. it sounded pretty acceptable but the fact that kyungsoo hadn’t seen jongin for about a month makes him feel somewhat utterly depressed and it’s got him whining to baekhyun - his roommate and confidant - about how he’s afraid that nini will forget he’s gay and finds a hot girl! it doesn’t help that he’s a three hour train ride away … oh my gosh why did i come here? 

shaking his head from the negative thoughts, he exhaled heavily through his nose and searched for the wanted books in between those dusty shelves that the librarian never bothered to clean away. his peace and quiet, however, was interrupted by baekhyun’s giant and annoying boyfriend, chanyeol - who’s a pretty big fan of kyungsoo and may consider opening a club dedicated just for him - as he lumbered into the library noisily, hitting the chairs in his way. a fucking blind bat, kyungsoo thought.

“kyungsoo-ah! i’ve been looking everywhere for you!” chanyeol exclaimed, receiving a dirty look from the librarian.

“shut up chan!” kyungsoo hissed, “what do you want??”

“uhh… i need help… with um….” chanyeol seemed to have forgotten what he was instructed to say but quickly recovered, “i need help! with wiping the floors in the gym! yeah.. those are like in dire need of some cleaning and and and we need to uh clean them and make sure they’re clean. because i love clean floors!” 

kyungsoo raised an eyebrow, feeling slightly suspicious of chanyeol’s behaviour but dismissed it since the giant is always being either stupid or weird. 

“uh, ok? but -“ chanyeol cut him off and said, “great! come with me now. your classes are gonna start soon, so let’s go!” he pulled kyungsoo’s wrist along with him as they exited the library. 

kyungsoo followed chanyeol, confused and rather irritated seeing as he couldn’t borrow his desired books, down the hallway leading to the gym. as soon as they reached the entrance of the large double doors, chanyeol turned to kyungsoo, smiling nervously which made kyungsoo really suspicious at this point as chanyeol was acting weirder than usual. 

“kyungsoo ah, i know this may sound strange but could you close your eyes now?” kyungsoo raised an eyebrow skeptically but complied nevertheless, just wanting to get this chore done and over with. 

he felt chanyeol guide him through the doors, probably straight to the centre of the court and this just made kyungsoo really, really puzzled and slightly panicky because, hello? what if chanyeol wasn’t what he seemed and he could be some sort of serial killer on the loose under an alias. at this thought, kyungsoo was starting to sweat a little with anxiety, he opened his mouth and was just about to call chanyeol out until -

“kyungsoo ah, open your eyes,” he heard baekhyun? [where the hell did he come from, he thought] say and followed to open his eyes, expecting to see weapons laid out to kill him.

but no.

instead, he found a smiling jongin a few metres away from him, holding a bunch of flowers, all clad in his basketball kit and all around him were his friends, the two basketball teams, some of them even poised with their phones filming the very romantic moment, planned by kim jongin himself. however to kyungsoo’s heart, he only saw jongin and many heart emojis surrounding him.

without wasting a second, he ran into jongin’s arms [while screaming out ‘jongin!’], automatically wrapping his legs around his waist, clinging on like a koala would to a tree and began crying from the overwhelming emotions he was feeling. he felt jongin pull away and he looked up at him from his chest, heart palpating with a big smile on his face. jongin leaned closer and whispered, “hey baby, did you miss me?” with a very fond smile stretched across his lips.

“what are you doing here?” kyungsoo asked bewildered and excited.

“well, i didn’t exactly tell you that my basketball match would be here, so why not surprise you right? i’m pretty sure i remember you telling me how you would love to recreate those videos of couples reuniting you see on instagram,” jongin teased.

“you remembered?” kyungsoo blushing, embarrassed because those were his guilty pleasures, watching cute couple videos and always wanting to imitate those with his wonderful boyfriend.

“i always listen to you contrary to what you think,” jongin rolled his eyes jokingly, “now, i travelled all the way to see you here and i’m still not getting my kiss? if my memory serves me right, a certain someone demanded for a long make out session and lots of cuddles.”

kyungsoo rolled his eyes, and leaned up to close the distance between them and as soon as their lips met, he tasted home, comfort and some savoury hash browns from those oh, so thick and lush lips he’s missed. jongin brought them even closer, tightening his arms around kyungsoo’s hips, letting out a small moan as kyungsoo nibbled on his lower lip.

all around them, everyone was cheering and hollering at them, celebrating for the reunion of possibly the cutest couple they have ever seen. among them, baekhyun smacked the back of chanyeol’s head, “really? cleaning the gym floors? how much dumber can you get?” he said, after telling baekhyun how he had supposedly executed the plan so well. he rubbed the back of his head pouting, resulting into baekhyun cooing all over him.

yifan, who had his arm around junmyeon - his lovely boyfriend-wife who had followed to support - shouted at jongin, “if you’re done making out, we’d like to get started on training for this game!” and this earned him a middle finger from his teammate as he continued switching between kissing kyungsoo and fussing all over him. junmyeon leaned into yifan and said, “leave them be, fan. imagine if you lived so far away from me, hm?”

“maybe it’ll be better, because then there’d be less nagging,” yifan joked as he pulled his boyfriend closer but only to be shoved away angrily. junmyeon crossed his arms and huffed at him, then proceeded to turn away and walk in another direction. yifan ran after him sputtering out desperate apologies.

and it could have ended with a little make out session of their own in the corner of the gym.


End file.
